A Tickle Or Two
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Three Ben 10 fans get into mischief one morning. Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them. :)


**Another wonderful story from guestsurprise, who owns Preza. Biena belongs to newbienovelistRD. Goldie belongs to me. Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action.**

 **This story is a sort of sequel to "You're Never Alone, Even In The Hardest Times", which can be found on my page.**

* * *

 **A Tickle Or Two**

All three girls were spending the night at each other's houses since they had become really good friends. It was fun having sleepovers and nights of pure fun.

Well now that it was morning, Preza was the second one to wake up. Biena had decided to run out and get everyone breakfast burritos and left a text that she would be getting back soon. Responding back to the text, Preza began giggling. Something was gently touching her stomach and tickling her. Giggling a bit more, she looked and saw she was sleeping next to Goldie's sleeping bag. She smirked, knowing that Goldie was awake and that it could only be her tickling her. But Goldie then went still, pretending to be sleep.

"Oh so that's the game, huh?" Preza laughed quietly. She then pretended to get up to get some water when she saw Goldie's feet hanging out. Giggling, she began wiggling her fingers over them!

"EEK! HEY!" Goldie squealed, now wiggling her toes and feet trying to get away. Preza laughed, still playfully tickling her friend. It was good to relax since she had so much stress on her job recently.

"Haha! Gotcha!" Preza smirked, now ending the tickle assault. She walked to the bathroom to get some water and then laid back down in her sleeping bag, still feeling a bit tired. But before she could say another word, she felt skillful fingers tickling her stomach again!

"AAAH! AHAHAHAHAHAH HEHEHEHEHEY!" Preza belted out, now feeling both hands attack her stomach once more. Goldie was one of the best ticklers that she knew! But Preza had one more trump card. She quickly got up and straddled Goldie's lower back, facing her legs.

"Hey! What's going on?!" Goldie laughed, now trying to playfully dislodge her friend off her back.

"This is my trump card!"

"Preza! You wouldn't dare!" Goldie said in surprise, now bouncing her to get up. "Let me up!" she giggled.

"Nope!" Preza chuckled, now making sure her friend was a bit trapped in the sleeping bag to prevent escape. As Goldie began playfully squirming, Preza began tickling her calves, making her squeal!

"HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHY C'MON! LET ME GO!" Goldie laughed, now trying to get free. But Preza grabbed one foot and began tickling in between her toes, making her giggle and laugh in ticklish fun!

At that moment, Biena walked in and laughed at the ticklish sight.

"Now this is funny! What a great way to start the morning!" Biena laughed.

"Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehey! Biena help me!" Goldie laughed out, now almost bouncing Preza off completely.

"Sorry, but I'm out of this one," Biena giggled. Biena remembered the last time she got involved with a tickle fight and she was the one that actually got tickled to pieces.

 _Short Flashback…_

She was having a bad day and Goldie told her that she wanted her help to tickle Preza. When Biena went to help, she ended being tickled to pieces and she absolutely loved it! It helped her to forget her troubles.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA GOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHLDIE STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHP!" Biena pleaded.

"Nope! Not until you smile a bit more," Goldie giggled.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAH NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"

"Cootchie, cootchie, coo, Biena!" Preza cooed to her.

"Tickle, tickle, tickle!" Goldie added.

The girl was in stitches, but with each laugh, the pain and sorrow of the day disappeared.

 _Flashback ended…_

But at that moment, Preza looked at the time.

"Whoops! Sorry, guys! I gotta go to work!" She said, but laughed as Goldie got on her knees and almost knocked her backwards to prevent her from leaving.

"Now wait a moment! You're not gonna tickle me to pieces and try to escape!" Goldie said, now trying to escape the sleeping bag.

"Sorry, but my job calls," Preza giggled, now climbing up and sitting on Goldie's backside since she was on her knees trying to escape the sleeping bag. Preza then grabbed a foot and began quickly tickling her toes.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! PREZA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

But Preza took that opportunity to get up and make a run for it before Goldie almost grabbed her ankle.

"Preza! You come back here!" Goldie called out dramatically. "This isn't over! Just you wait!"

Preza giggled and knew that if Goldie got her, she was in for it! But she couldn't help giving morning tickles to her good friend!

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Hope you enjoyed it Goldie! A little gift for you and newbienovelistRD as well!**

 **To guestsurprise: Thank you, Amiga! How sweet! :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
